


Bang+Bang+Bang

by HappyLeech



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Murder, POV Second Person, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you one of the people who shoots the Merchant?<br/>Do you think of what he goes through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang+Bang+Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a gif on tumblr of Ada shooting the Merchant and didn't think much of it. 
> 
> Then I went to bed, looked at tumblr again, and wrote this. Idk what this is but it made me REALLY sad so-
> 
> (Thank u @meet-the-ashford-twins on tumblr for the beta! <3 )

You know this is risky. 

The strangers, the Americans looking for the president’s daughter, are observant. You're sure that once they see the symptoms of the Plaga, they'll know you're infected. 

And you're right. 

 

The first time it happens, you’d just finished helping the woman. She's dressed in red silk and lies, and she draws her gun on you without a second thought.

“Stranga’-“ you start, taking a half-step back. 

She shoots, and you feel the parasite within you scream as the bullet pierces your skull. You collapse to the floor, no breath left in you, and watch through clouding eyes as she simply turns and leaves. 

Then you wake up, eyes watering, on the outskirts of the town. 

Your hands shake, and you allow yourself time to cry, time you don't have. You need to keep moving. 

 

The second time you meet her, she has her gun on you before you can speak. You try to play it safe, stay quiet, and you raise your hands. 

It doesn't work. 

When you wake up again, you taste the blood in your mouth, and vomit into the bushes. 

 

When you meet the other American, he has the girl with him. 

You finish your transaction, taking his gems in exchange for pestas and pestas in exchange for weapons, before it happens. 

“Leon… His eyes glow like those other ones…” You hear the girl whisper, and you pray he ignores her. 

He doesn't. 

Instead he sends her ahead, asks you if you have something in stock. You are foolish enough to assume that he won't listen to her. 

You're wrong. 

You turned to grab him something when you feel the shots. You jerk like some kind of puppet, and half collapse onto your pack. 

Your heart's still pumping, and you can still hear footsteps, moving closer to your body. 

Then a click. 

Then the bang. 

 

You don't blame him when you wake up next, but you're careful to stay quiet and out of sight as they pass by, on the way to the castle. 

 

The next time you see him, you're in the castle minding your own business. The Castellan won't miss some of his treasures, and you're looking down at your new wares when the door to the maze opens. 

This time it's both of the Americans, and you pray that they don't see you. 

She doesn't. 

He does. 

“Where is she-“ he grinds out, pushing you down to the floor, his shotgun pointed at your face. 

You have no reply for him; you didn't even know the girl had been taken again, and he shoots twice. 

 

You wake, huddled in a niche in the wall, and barely have time to compose yourself before she appears.

“Please, Stranga’,” you try to plead, and she cocks her head to the side. 

“Please? Well, you're the only one smart enough to talk, hm? What do you want then?” She says, pulling back the hammer, preparing to shoot. 

You don't think tears will save you, and instead you move back as far as you can into the space. Your voice is shaken. 

“Stranga’, please don't shoot. I-I'll give ya anything-“ you're sure she's listening, when the door opens at the other end of the hall. 

She looks away from you, _“I'm out of time, he can't know”_ , and shoots. She disappears into the next room, and you try to breath as the man walks past. 

“Ashley better be safe, or I swear-,” he snarls, but your only reply is a cough, a blood bubble bursting as you try to breath. 

He shoots you in the head, and you're glad. You couldn't stand to see Salazar or Saddler gloating as you die. You want them gone. They want you gone. 

 

Next time, she finds you on the island. You've stayed quiet, out of the way, but it doesn't matter. She's following the destruction the others created, and to her you're another Ganado to shoot. 

You tried to run, this time, and you're shot in the gut. You don't move too far, can't move too far, and you're on your knees in a store room. 

“Now, how do you keep coming back?” She asks you, stopping to stand and stare down at you. 

You have no reply, instead running over the prayer your mother taught you. The blood is sticky, running between your fingers to gather in a pool. 

“It's not polite to ignore a lady,” she says, hitting your shoulder with her rifle, and you flinch, gasp, curl up on yourself. 

Then she leaves, and you're left there, bleeding out. Until one of the Ganados find you, killing at your command. 

 

To die is one thing. To bleed out is another. 

 

You see him next after she's taken again, and he's in no better mood. You bow back, cover your head with your hands, and wait for the shots. 

When they don't come, you look out from between your fingers to see him watching you. 

"What are you doing?” He asks, and you want to collapse and scream. 

“Stranga’, you're really-?” You start, before shaking your head. “Just shoot me if you're going to, Stranga’. Get it over with.”

The words make you feel sick, and your hands shake as you dig your fingers into wooden boards. He continues to stare. 

Then he draws, and you can't hold back the sob as he shoots. You hope he didn't hear. 

 

When you encounter her again, you know it's the last time she'll kill you. The last time you will shake and sob and cry because of the American spy. 

She moves up behind you, and presses the barrel of her weapon into the back of your head. 

"All this artillery, and you haven't take a shot at me. Why?” She asks, and you shudder as she pushes closer. 

“You're going to take out Saddler, miss,” you say, too tired to call her Stranga, to keep up appearances. “And you can't do that if you're hurt.”

She hums, and reaches up. Pulls down your hood. 

You want to cry. 

“Stranga-Miss- please-!” You plead, and she pushes you down. The gunmetal is cold on your nape, and you begin to sob. 

“I'm sorry, but the parasites are too dangerous. Maybe this time you’ll stay dead.” She says, but you can hear regret in her voice. 

 

Doubt. 

 

Guilt. 

 

You wish you had your mother's rosary in hand, and three shots leave you bleeding on the ground, leave you sobbing on your knees in another place. 

 

He has the girl with him this time, the last time you see him, and you're too tired to object. 

You've died so many times, and each time the parasite brings you back. You know Saddler is above you, you know the agent is going to deal with him. 

You take off the coat, remove the hood, untie the bandana. 

You sit, slowly like your bones are aching, with your back to him. 

You ask him one question, then wait. 

“Why, Stranga’?”

The pain doesn't hurt as much anymore, it's the waiting that does, and you try to prepare for one last bullet. 

“Leon…what is he talking about?” The girl asks, and you want to laugh. Instead you begin to cry. 

“…he's one of them, Ashley. One of the monsters, like you said when you noticed his eyes. But…” The agent trails off, before drawing his weapon. 

The sound of the handgun on leather, leaving the holster, makes you shudder. 

“Leon… Look we should go-“ the girl starts, and you begin to shake even more. The waiting is going to kill you, you know it. 

Why won't he just shoot? He has no answer for you, no reason why he continues to shoot when he encounters you. 

“…right. Ashley- hide in there, okay?” 

You see the girl skirt past you to the dumpster, and bow your head even more. You don't want her to see you. 

The prayer comes again, and this time you hear him hesitate. And hesitate. 

“Stranga, please…” You whisper, hands shaking. “I can't stand this, Stranga. Just…” Your voice breaks, and you can hear the girl in the dumpster gasp. 

 

“Leon, don't…”

 

“Shoot, Stranga’.”

 

\--

 

The girl in the dumpster climbs out immediately after the agent leaves to the elevator. She stands there for a moment, before crouching. Kneeling in the bloody mud that surrounds you, she reaches out. 

Takes your hand. 

“Why didn't you stop him?” She whispers to you, a sob caught in her throat. “Why didn't you ask me to stop him?”

You can't answer. Blood is pooling in your mouth, and you want this to be the last time. You don't want to wake up in pain, in fear again. 

You can hear the faint sounds of the fight above you, but it's getting harder and harder to focus. Harder still when the girl won't just let you bleed out. When she won’t help you along. 

“Ashley! Get away from him!” 

She jolts back as instructed, and you can hear the voice of the spy. 

“Why!? What is going on? Why are you trying to shoot him too?” The girl insists instead, and you shudder. 

“…because he's like Saddler. And he's in pain now, Ashley. This is a kindness,” the spy explains, and you want to sob. 

A kindness masquerading as a torture, or vice versa. 

“… You… Should hide, Stranga,” you finally manage to croak to the girl, and she reaches out, touched your hair. 

“I'm sorry. If I hadn't told Leon,” she whispers, before turning away. She closes her eyes, plugs her ears, and the spy shoots. 

And you die. 

 

\--

 

Ashley is quiet on the way back. Leon should be worried, but he's not. He's exhausted and injured and not quite sure what exactly just happened.

He doesn't notice that she has a scarf around her neck, a rosary on her wrist. 

“Who was he, Leon?” She'll ask later, and he'll have no answer for her. 

But for now, they sit in silence as Leon takes them home. 

Later he will wonder how he became so callous, why he stared down the sights of his gun every time and took the shot. 

Ashley asks him who the man was, and he has no answer for her. He was just someone who was infected. 

A threat. 

Or, at least, that's what he tells himself. 

 

\--

 

She knows her first bullet was because he was there to hear her talk to Wesker. 

The second out of fear. 

The third was to cover her tracks, the forth an accident. 

Between then and their fifth encounter, she'd seen him, how he flinched at gunfire, and how he stopped to wipe his face when the sounds got too loud. 

How young he was when he showed his face. 

It was an act of mercy, she tells herself, and she tries not to think of how he sat, defeated, as Leon took his last shot. 

 

\--

 

You wake up in a bed. 

You wake up in a bed, a dead man in a dead village, and weep. 

When you can bare to leave the room you’ve found yourself in, you exit to the village square. 

You can hear voices approaching, more Americans, and debate running. 

Attacking. 

Instead, you move to the farm, move to the tunnel, to the house back by the forest. 

You know where the bodies are buried, know which mound is which. 

You sit with your mother, ask for faith.

You sit with your father, ask for forgiveness. 

You sit with your sister and brothers, ask for strength. 

You sit with yourself at the table, listening as voices return. 

You're the only one left now, you can tell that there are no more Plaga in the countryside. 

 

You take a breath. 

 

You shoot. 

 

\--

 

_“Concluding our biohazard clean up in Spain, the village team heard a gunshot back towards the forest. Upon entering the house, they found the body of a young male, dead by apparent suicide. While he was infected, we have no way of knowing if he was involved with the spread of the Plaga or not.”_


End file.
